Conventional commutators are comprised of a plurality of contact segments arranged in the overall shape of a cylinder, each segment separated by a gap usually filled with an insulator. Commutators in high-speed motors and generators are subjected to very considerable centrifugal forces during use. This is particularly true with large commutators since the instantaneous linear velocity of their segments at a given rotational rate is relatively higher than that experienced by the segments in smaller commutators. To prevent the loosening and loss of commutator segments due to rotation in molded commutators, it is known to provide claws or similar protuberances on their interior surfaces to improve their mechanical locking with the molded matrix. While this proves to be quite satisfactory in smaller commutators, it is less effective in relatively larger ones. For the latter class of commutators, a more effective means for anchoring is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved commutator structure, as well as a method for fabricating it, which provides an effective anchoring means suitable for large commutators.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a commutator structure, as well as a method for fabricating it, which permits the use of relatively large tangs or anchoring devices which occur more deeply in the matrix and are more distributed than those found in commutators of conventional design.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a commutator structure, as well as a method for fabricating it, which uses relatively large tangs or other anchoring devices without having to form them in the material of the segments themselves as is presently done with many commutators.